villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mister Rogers (Black Dynamite)
Frederick McFeely Rogers (known as Mister Rogers) is the main antagonist of the Black Dynamite ''episode, "Mister Rogers' Revenge" or "Please Don't You Be His Neighbor". He is a parody of the . He was voiced by Corey Burton. Black Dynamite Before he became a television host, Fred Rogers was a Navy Seal who was greatly obsessed with children. In 1958 during the Cold War, he and Mr. McFeely fought in Communist Guatemala where he comes across a child suicide bomber. Fred tries to comfort the boy with his words of wisdom, but when he asks the boy to hand over his grenade, a soldier from behind him shoots the child in the head, killing him. Fred goes insane and kills all the communists on the battlefield in rage. Fred puts on the dead child's red cardigan and walks off with his corpse. According to Mr. McFeely, that was just the beginning. Through the years, he fought in Beirut, Cuba, and Sinai for all the children in distress. At the U.S. Senate, Fred Rogers earns his $20 million funding for his show, ''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood. But the television executives started spending the money on a mansion, hookers, and cocaine. Black Dynamite decides to take the orphans to his show for their birthday. Fred plays the piano but finds a broken piano string. At his dressing room where the executives are, Fred learns that the $20 million is gone because his show isn't profitable. So they want him to get the kids to buy products such as cocaine and introduce a bad cartoon called Waka Blocka Blaow!. Fred doesn't approve of this, and starts to unleash his dark side. He talks to his reflection and plans to protect the kids from all the badness in the world since nobody else would. Fred brutally murders the executives and gets back to the set. On the set, Fred takes off his cardigan to reveal his tattoos. He takes out a machine gun, kidnaps all the orphans along with kids who have parents, puts them on a trolley that takes them to the real Land of Make-Believe and blocks the tunnel entrance. Mr. McFeely tells everyone the truth that Fred Rogers is the baddest motherf****er he ever knew, ever since 1958 during the Cold War in Guatemala City. Every time there's kids involved in something as bad as war, nobody stands a chance. So, Black Dynamite runs through the Land of Make-Believe while all the ATF cops get slaughtered by Rogers' traps. He makes it to the castle where the kids are and fights off Rogers cardigan kung-fu style. He tells Rogers' that he has to accept the world as it is and wakes up from his delusion. Fred attempts to strangle himself to death with his cardigan, but Black Dynamite saves him. At the end of the episode, Fred has been recently sent to maximum security prison. Category:Obsessed Category:Parody/Homage Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Abusers Category:Fictionalized Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Suicidal Category:Elderly Category:On & Off Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Kidnapper Category:Homicidal Category:Protective Category:Provoker Category:Delusional Category:Dark Priests Category:Lawful Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Jingoists Category:Fanatics Category:Chaotic Evil